


Automatic

by junhoneys



Series: WEi Dorm Stories [1]
Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idols, M/M, Nightmares, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoneys/pseuds/junhoneys
Summary: Seokhwa could always rely on Daehyeon and their automatic habits.
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kang Seokhwa
Series: WEi Dorm Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Automatic

  
  
"Hyung~. Hyung."  
  
  
  
Daehyeon's sweet dreams were interrupted by a soft voice calling for him. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Seokhwa, calling out to him. The younger's voice was familiar to Daehyeon, maybe a little too familiar.  
  
  
  
The oldest's eyes opened slowly, and it took a while until he was used to the darkness in their shared room. He slowly turned his head to the second bed. Seokhwa was sitting in it, rubbing his eyes, which were puffy from sleeping and crying. A soft “Daehyeon hyung,” left his mouth and the leader felt his heart flutter a little at the whiny tone.  
  
  
  
A hum fell from Daehyeon's lips, signaling Seokhwa that he was awake.  
  
  
  
The room was quiet for what felt like forever before small steps were heard and a few seconds later Daehyeon found the younger one standing in front of his bed. “Hyung, nightmare,” was all it took for Daehyeon to lift his blanket so the other could slip under it.  
  
  
  
They did this often. Whenever Seokhwa had a nightmare he'd find himself under the leader's covers, cuddled against him to listen to his steady heartbeat. Daehyeon's presence never failed to calm the cute boy down.  
  
  
  
Daehyeon did what he always did. He wrapped his arms around his roommate's waist, pulling the latter to his chest with a smooth movement. His head found his place on Seokhwa's and their legs tangled together. All those little things happened automatically. As they always did.  
  
  
  
The smaller boy started to think about the time all the six members had a sleepover. That day Seokhwa laid down next to Daehyeon, automatically. The older pulled him closer, automatically. And their legs hugged each other, automatically. Back then, both of them noticed the other members' stares, but they chose to ignore them. They really had to stop their little cuddling habits if they ever filmed one of their sleepovers.  
  
  
  
Soft hands rubbed over the young boy's back, which pulled him out of his thoughts and a smile crept up on his lips. He waited, ten seconds, thirty seconds, one minute and then it started. Daehyeon's sweet voice whispered praises for the younger, telling him how strong he was. How beautiful he was. How talented he was. Next to the cuddling, this was the most amazing thing to Seokhwa. Hearing that his beloved hyung was proud of him.  
  
  
  
He wouldn't admit it to the other members, or the fans, but Seokhwa's heart always beat a little faster when he was around the small hyung.  
  
  
  
“You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Seokhwa. You've no idea how many heads you turn whenever you enter a room. You may not see it but I do. I see how they all look at you. It makes me jealous, you know. It makes me jealous that they can stare at you all openly and that I would be judged by our fans if they caught me.”  
  
  
  
A blush crept up on Seokhwa's cheeks. He should be used to this by now. Used to Daehyeon's endless compliments. However, he wasn't. It made him shy just like it did the very first time.  
  
  
  
“You know,” Daehyeon continued, “when we were paired up to room together, I nearly screamed. I was so happy that moment. After all, I am the only person who can say they've the cutest roommate in the whole wide world. But I can't stop wondering, if it wasn't for us being roommates, would you still come to me to cuddle or am I replaceable? If you'd go to Donghan or Yongha if they were your roommates. If you'd just forget about me.”  
  
  
  
Seokhwa's eyes widened in surprise. He never knew that his hyung felt this way, that he felt replaceable. He looked up and his eyes met Daehyeon's. He swore he saw a little tear falling down on the bedsheets as well.  
  
  
  
“Hyung,” he whispered and grabbed the older's shirt tightly. “Nobody could ever replace you. Nobody makes me feel the way you make me feel. So please never ever think I could just go to someone else, because I could and I would never do that.”  
  
  
  
It was silent for a few second before a little smirk appeared on Daehyeon's face. “Oh? How do I make you feel?” the leader laughed lightly, making Seokhwa hit the other's chest. Well that backfired.  
  
  
  
“W-Well you know- you make me feel- feelings.” It took Seokhwa a solid minute to get out those few words, the presence of the other mixed with their conversations topic made the younger nervous. A chuckle fell from Daehyeon's lips and he pulled the younger one a little closer to him. “Let’s just sleep, cutie.”  
  
\--  
  
Seokhwa woke up because he was cold. He tried snuggling up against his favorite hyung but only met the cold air. A loud whine left his mouth before he opened his eyes, looking around the room to find Daehyeon. But the room was empty, Seokhwa was alone.  
  
  
  
The small boy groaned and sat up. It took him a few minutes before he stood up, bare feet meeting the ice-cold floor. It was summer and Junseo liked cooling the whole dorm down as much as possible. It annoyed Seokhwa.  
  
  
  
He didn’t think of getting his slippers. All Seokhwa wanted was to cuddle up against their leader again.  
  
  
  
Seokhwa left their shared room to find the door of the 99z room open. The small boy peeked in to find both beds empty. They must be with Daehyeon.  
  
  
  
Just then, the smallest out of the six heard Yohan's signature giggle from the kitchen. He quickly waddled into said room, hoping to find his cuddle buddy there as well. Of course, the young one wanted some time with Daehyeon alone, to cuddle without the members' judging eyes, but you couldn't have everthing in life.  
  
  
  
When Seokhwa entered the huge room that was kitchen and living room in one, he found the usual mess. Donghan was cooking breakfast with Junseo sitting on the counter, asking the older what he was doing every now and then. Yongha and Yohan sat on the floor, controllers in their hands, eyes fixed on the screen. The last person Seokhwa's eyes met was Daehyeon. The oldest was sitting on the couch, laughing as he watched the 99 liners.  
  
  
  
Daehyeon's laugh. Seokhwa could listen to a 24-hour loop of this only and would never get tired of it. His feet quickly carried him to the black leather couch and he sat down right beside his hyung, wrapping his small arms around the others biceps.  
  
  
  
“Hey there, cutie,” Daehyeon said but Seokhwas eyes were closed again, cuddling closer as he ignored everything that was going on around them. He heard muffled greeting from the playing boys in front of them but he couldn't care less. His long legs wrapped around one of Daehyeon's, smiling contently.  
  
  
  
They all stayed like this for a couple of minutes, maybe hours, Seokhwa didn't know how much time has passed before Donghan called them all to eat breakfast together.  
  
  
  
Junseo set up the table for them and their main dancer brought the food to the table. They all sat down quickly, smiling and thanking Donghan for preparing the food before they started to dig in.  
  
  
  
Seokhwa smiled, looking around and scanning each member's face. He was happy and he couldn't be any happier in this moment. At least that's what he thought for the first few minutes of the breakfast.  
  


  
A hand slid on his right thigh. Seokhwa looked down to his leg. He found Daehyeon's hand resting there, his thumb gently caressing the younger's bare legs under his short pyjama pants.  
  
  
  
And in this second, Seokhwa got happier and he realized that every single moment, no matter how happy it was, would get better if Daehyeon was there beside him. He smiled, automatically placed his hand on top of Daehyeon's and thanked God for brining Daehyeon into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Thank you so much for reading my very first work ! I'd love some constructive criticism in the comments c:


End file.
